


Sheriff's Deputy

by supergayzorel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Pregnant Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayzorel/pseuds/supergayzorel
Summary: Killian Jones joins his wife to fight crime as her sheriff's deputy for the first time.





	Sheriff's Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever fic! I hope you enjoy it and please send me requests since I had a lot of fun writing this and would LOVE to do more. Please tell me what you think :) Follow me on Tumblr to ask for requests: @yourekillianmesoftly

Killian got way too excited when the phone in the sheriff's office started ringing. This would be his first time going to fight crime with his wife now that she appointed him sheriff’s deputy. Killian scrambles to answer the phone “Hello” he says excitedly. Next thing he knows Leeroy is screaming in his ear about some monster and how they need to get their asses over there now. Killian frowns and looks up at Emma “Are people always this...grumpy?” 

 

“Let me guess, it’s Leeroy?” Emma chuckled. Killian gets up out of the chair and grabs his wife’s hand as they walk out of the sheriff’s office together.  

 

“I guess his axe was right.” Killian chuckles looking into his wife’s beautiful green eyes. Killian plants a kiss on his wife’s lips. Emma pulls away and Killian frowns. “What’s wrong love?”

 

“Killian, remember? Emergency?” Emma smiles chuckling at her husband. “Right.” he chuckles. Killian grabs the door of the yellow buggy for his wife and then climbs in on the other side. 

 

“What’s this?” Killian says holding a black box. “You use it to talk to people who aren’t here” Emma chuckles trying to explain the little radio to her husband.

 

“So it’s a talking phone?” Killian questions. “Not quite. It is called a radio.” Emma explains. “See that button on the side? You press it and talk and other people can hear you.” 

 

“So” Killian pressed the button “Anyone I want to hear me can if I press this little button. Is it magic?” A chuckle comes from the radio “Not quite anyone, just me” David laughs. 

 

“David!” Killian says excitedly.”Emma it’s David!” 

 

Emma chuckles. “Hi Dad.” David laughs “I see Killian found the radio. Also, please hurry Regina can’t hold off the Banshee by herself for much longer.” 

 

Emma slams the breaks of the car and her and Killian jump out. Emma runs over to help Regina and Killian goes to stand next to David. 

 

“How does she expect me to take over when the baby comes. I can’t do… that” Killian says as his wife uses her magic to fight off the banshee. “She trusts you Killian. We all trust you.” David says making Killian smile.”I just hope that Rumple won’t let us down with the magic part.” Killian says. Ever since Rumple killed his mother saving everyone, everyone has started trusting him more. He has been seen almost as a hero. “He will do anything to keep Gideon safe so I’m sure we are fine.” David reassures Killian. 

 

Emma and Regina take one final shot and the banshee collapses. Killian runs over and engulfs Emma in a hug “You did it, love.” He says with a huge smile on her face. “Did you ever doubt I would?” Emma says looking into her husband’s eyes. “To be honest, the baby gave me a pause.” Killian said putting his hand on her stomach and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. “How about some.. pancakes?” Killian whispered into his wife's ear. 

 

“We um.. have to… go” Emma smiles and runs to the car with Killian. David and Regina shake their heads knowing exactly what they are going to do.


End file.
